Surprise at the Christmas Office Party
by Pinkywoman89
Summary: There's the annual Christmas Party at the office, Diane attends it without Kurt. He's out-of-state for two weeks. What seems to be a boring night turns out to be a wonderful night for Diane... It could be set in S7.


**A/N: This is my very first fic! I hope that you like it.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review. I want to thank Mikisto26 for the amazing beta!**

 **Surprise at the Christmas Office Party**

It was the annual Christmas Party at the office and it was a great success like always. Everyone was enjoying themselves, the music's perfect and the champagne's very popular.

The offices were nicely decorated with beautiful Christmas trees and ornaments in every corner and on the walls. There even was a mistletoe above the door at the entrance of the meeting room. Being head of the committee of the Christmas party and decorations, I have done a very nice job with the preparations.

Cary was chatting with the younger associates, David was being himself like always and the center of attention with his awful dance moves. Howard's in his office, I assumed he fell asleep on his couch.

It was funny to see how my employees got drunk in my presence, acting strange when they normally behave themselves very formally when I'm around. Usually I get drunk at those office parties myself, but now that I came alone and didn't really want to pay a cab, I told myself to stay sober.

Kurt was out-of-state, working on a case until tomorrow evening. I was really looking forward to seeing him again and being in his arms again. We haven't seen each other in two weeks, two very long weeks.

We promised each other that we would take a little break from work and spend some more time with each other during the holidays. We hardly saw each other the last months, both too busy with work. We only had those little moments in the morning.

When I came home at night, he was already asleep. But he left me some dinner with a sweet little "I love you" note. I couldn't wish for a more lovely, caring, handsome, sexy husband.

We called each other three times a day during those two weeks apart and sent several sweet messages.

God, I miss him so much and he misses me too.

I wore his plaid shirts every night to fall asleep. Just to smell his scent was enough to fall asleep and to have sweet dreams. It made those two weeks more bearable.

I wasn't in the mood to mingle the whole night. I danced with Cary and David but that was all I wanted to do this evening. And of course being the chairwoman of the party, I gave my speech at the beginning. I just wished this night to be over as soon as possible, So I could go home.

Feeling bored, I checked my phone to look for a message from Kurt. It was odd that he hasn't left me any message this evening. I was a bit worried about it, but maybe he had his reasons for it, he better did!

I decided to go to my office to get some privacy, I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

Walking into my dark office felt so good, just to enjoy the silence for some minutes. It wasn't my evening tonight and I was tempted to get drunk myself.

I walked towards my cabinet, opened it and took the big bottle of my favorite bourbon out of it. I fetched a glass from the cabinet and pouring my glass full.

Now that I was alone in the silence of my office, my mind was wandering to someone else than Kurt. Someone I really miss.

It's been more than two years since that we'd lost Will. The office parties weren't the same without him. We danced all night long. I loved dancing with him. There were times during the year that I had these moments when I missed him the most. And of course, now that Kurt wasn't here, I missed Will very much. I still had other partners at the office like Cary, David and Howard. Cary was a very good partner, but wasn't like Will.

I was still standing with my back towards the door, drinking from my glass of bourbon while thinking about Will and Kurt.

After what felt like twenty minutes or so, I heard a knock on my office door and before I could answer "Yes, Come in Cary" I heard a familiar voice saying "Would you mind if I join your private party?"

I startled by hearing the voice and turned around abruptly. There was my handsome husband, standing in the doorframe. "Surprise!" He said with a wide grin on his face. I couldn't believe my eyes, I ran into his arms and told him that I missed him so much. "I can feel that." He said with a smirk on his lovely face. He kissed me so passionately and pushed me with my back against my desk without breaking our kiss.

We both ended our kiss, gasping for air, our hands roaming all over each other. I told him that I was worried about his silence that evening, he apologized and explained that he was on the airplane. The case came to an end this morning and he wanted to come home sooner. He wanted to surprise me and took an earlier flight and travelled from the airport directly to my office.

When he came to the party and didn't see me, he became worried and asked Cary where I've been. Cary told him that I wanted some privacy and that I was in my office. He would tell everyone to not disturb us for the rest of the night. Cary also made sure that Kurt's luggage would be in the trunk of my car.

I couldn't believe my eyes that Kurt did this for me. I wanted to show him how much I missed him and couldn't wait to be home. But it came to my mind that maybe he wanted to say "Hi" to my colleagues.

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to go home now?" I asked him full of excitement. He looked at me with those sexy eyes and, kissed me very intensely. I tried to resist the urge to touch every centimeter of his body. But, I failed. He was just irresistible to me.

"I want to go home and make up for those long two weeks." He looked up and down my body. "Damn you look gorgeous tonight!" His eyes were full of desire. I was wearing a little black dress, knee-length with little sleeves and had his favorite lipstick on my lips.

He kissed my neck, right on that weak spot below my ear and my knees got weak. It was time to go home or I needed to put down the blinds because I couldn't control myself anymore. I took his hand and made clear that it was time to go home.

I took my coat and purse, closed the office doors and we walked hand in hand to the meeting room where the party was still going on. We said our goodbyes to everyone, we thanked Cary for making sure that no one disturbed us and taking care of Kurt's luggage and rushed towards the elevator. We both couldn't wait until we were alone in there.

The doors slid open and we both hurried in, pushing the button to close the door immediately. Once the doors were closed we couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed me gently with my back to the elevator wall to have some support. I placed my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He placed his hands on my waist and our lips met urgently, not wanting to break the kiss.

My left hand tugged at his hair while my other hand went right to his back, further down. He groaned into my mouth, his hands wandering from my waist to my neck and into my hair. I could already feel how much he missed me, and he could feel the same from me. I laughed into our kisses and we broke our kiss to gasp for air the moment the doors slid open and we were now in the parking lot.

We hurried to our car, I gave Kurt the keys and told him to drive us home safely. When we got to our car, he stopped me and kissed me one more time. "I love you so much honey" His eyes told me how much he'd missed me. I hugged him and told him how much I loved him and that I couldn't wait to be home.

On our way to the apartment, we talked about our two weeks without each other and our plans for tonight. It looked like we only had one plan: make up for the lost time.

Once we arrived at our apartment, we quickly took the luggage out of the trunk and pushed it inside. We locked the door and from this moment we didn't have to hold back any longer. All those feelings of those long two weeks burst out and we made it a night to remember.

THE END


End file.
